


Log 01, Ia

by sweetvoicepudding



Series: Logs for Aira [1]
Category: CeVIO, Vocaloid
Genre: ONE and Ia grew up on aira and moved to earth for job, Siblings, idk how to tag this, like you do, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetvoicepudding/pseuds/sweetvoicepudding
Summary: Taking a deep breath, closing her eyes, and listening to the wind blow, making the tree shake and their leaves rustle together. It was a nice sound but she didn’t really understand why they needed to go to earth, Aria is the same, maybe fewer people but it was just like earth. Why was it so important. She groaned to herself,  scrunching her face up to keep herself from shouting something.
Relationships: IA (Vocaloid) & ONE (CeVIO)
Series: Logs for Aira [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204214





	Log 01, Ia

**Author's Note:**

> my Ia and one headcanons ig, uhhh I'll right more for them latter

Ia sat crossed-legged on the porch, the small recorder in her hands, fingers wrapped around the thing. She stared, wondering how she could get into doing this, ONE recommended she recorded herself to send back Aria so their family there could see her progress to being an earth idol. She furrowed her brows, hating the idea but she would do it if ONE wanted her to do it she would.

Taking a deep breath, closing her eyes, and listening to the wind blow, making the tree shake and their leaves rustle together. It was a nice sound but she didn’t really understand why they needed to go to earth, Aria is the same, maybe fewer people but it was just like earth. Why was it so important. She groaned to herself, scrunching her face up to keep herself from shouting something.

Opening her eyes she slaps her empty hand on the wooden porch to let out her growing frustration. She sighed when she heard the door to the house behind her open. There could be only one person who would be there.

“Ia? Have you recorded that log yet?” ONE, her sister asked, a smile in her voice as if she saw nothing wrong with what was happening.

‘No, I don’t… I’ll do it in a little” She could scream at ONE, how could be so happy about leaving their home like that for something they could have done on Aria.

“...Are you okay Ia? You seem upset?” ONE gently said, walking next to Ia and sitting down. Ia looked over at ONE, a smile on her face, which only made her more upset.

“It’s just…” She knew she could tell ONE anything, they were closer than anyone but it felt like she didn’t tell her that “...I miss home, I want to go home” Ia’s voice cracked at the end. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she put her face on them to try and hide her face as she could feel tears forming in her eyes.

“Oh, Ia…” ONE said sadly, scooting closer to Ia until their sides touched and she could wrap her arm around Ia’s back “I know, I feel the same way, I miss home, I miss Neko-san, Chōrō, Cheet, Nix, everyone. But this is what they want for us, they want us to do this! They want us to become popular one earth!”

Ia groaned “But why not on Aria… there's nothing special about Earth! It's. All. The. Same!” She lifted her head, stomping her foot down.

ONE frowned “I understand, but Earth is different from Aria! The culture, the people, the food, all sorts of things!” She smiled, rubbing her hand on Ia’s back. Ia looked over at ONE, she could feel tears rolling down her cheeks “The planet is pretty similar with the life on it but they act differently than the people on Aria, it's a whole new experience” ONE, wiped away the tears on Ia’s face, giving her a soft smile “I promise, just try this out for a little bit? We’re promised trips back to Aria for a week every month. We’re not leaving forever”

Ia sniffed, raising a hand to wipe her nose, gently nodding “Yeah… Okay… I’ll try it for a little” 

“Thank you!” ONE cheered, patting Ia on the head “I’ll leave you to record that log, okay?” ONE stood up after Ia nodded.

ONE left, closing the door behind her. Ia watched her leave and disappear inside. Ia wiped more of the last tears away from her face before looking at the recorder again. She took another breath before she clicked a button on the recorder.

“Today is the 15th of March, I and ONE made it to earth okay. Not much happened today other than finding our home on Earth, finding a school for me to go to, and finding a record to take us in.”

“I miss home, although this place is very similar, it’s just not the same. ONE says it's very different but I don't see it, but I guess it's because I haven’t been here long. Maybe tomorrow I’ll walk around the town and check out the different food and culture like ONE said there was.”

“...I miss home, who wouldn’t, I've spent my whole 16 years of life there. Now being thrown to Earth and living here like I've been here all my life is… strange… But I'm sure I can adapt, being able to adapt means survival so… And with ONE, it shouldn’t be as hard”

“I think that's it, for now at least. I’ll update more later.”

She clicked the button again, turning the recorder off.

"This wind is a really nice sound."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr- andyiscringe


End file.
